One to many
by flaming hunter
Summary: I want to play a game with everyone. A game so dangerous it could cost you your lives. Your comments will affect this story fill free to say what you want


**I want to play a game with everyone here., Why is this in users fiction? well this becomes a story as this goes on. A game so dangerous that it should only be played one on one.**

A man's vice. ''Allow me to explain can the truth be a complete and total lie? For example the number 11, everyone would normally answer that's the number eleven. But what happens when we look at it from a different perspective. 1 1 The point on the top are equal to one the lines in the center are one as well and the gap is the equal to were looking at. 1 1 = 313

1\. 1. 1''

Question can the way a story is-told affect the way the listener interprets them? I am about to tell a series of stories that don't have anything in common save for the fact that they have everything to do with each other.

1 The first being the murder of a man, in such a gruesome way that the authorities had no other choice but to cover up the investigation, along with the people involved for fear of that such a fate might befall them as well.

2 The second is the tale of a child and his one of a kind action figure. Why was it one of a kind? Well his estranged older brother, gave it to him a man who is well-known within the family as a man who hunts down and kills all things not natural to this world.

3 Finally our story. A story of survival, desperation and the simple need of Human comfort. Its truly saddening, the fact that we are not involved, nor are we in any given form apart of such a tale. Were just mere observers in all this.

A cheerful voice suddenly cuts of. ''Excuse me teacher, but shouldn't we do this in the classroom rather than here?'' A girl no older than fifteen asked, as cars races by in the city streets, as several pedestrians walk by, all of which completely ignore the high school class, standing by a cross walk. Waiting for the light to change.

With a smiling face he approaches her until he's standing right in front of her ''But my dear that's the beauty, part of the story has already begun.'' He says the metro rail passes behind him. ''Prepare yourselves, for in this class you will find, that in one day you will learn a lifetime of secrets.

By the way my name is professor Random. Professional. Omnipotent. Being or RPOB for shot

A five-minute walk later, arriving at a bookstore, which shelves easily covered two floors, all of which were complexly filled with wide variety of material; ranging from popular history to the most common fiction.

''Now students, please follow me, to the section lay-bold historical fiction.'' The teacher said, somehow appearing like a viper preparing to strike. [Two minutes later] Now students please pick a book, any book, we will then vote on which one we will be focusing on today. He said cheerfully.

However no one dared to make a move, for every second that passed within the bookstores wall, the feeling of danger and wariness increased, to the point of outright dread.

Noting this the professors smile disappeared.''Now James please stretch out your hand and take the first book you feel. Good. I originally had this plan to show you kids the events that occurred in these stories. However as a result of your insult to me as your Teacher you will now experience the story first hand.'' The feeling of an extreme weight seemed to fill the room, like staring into the eyes of a rabid dog you want to run but no matter how hard you try you really can't.

''Now James please state the name of the book you chose .''The teacher asked cheerfully the smile now fully returned to his face.

''Higurashi When They Cry'' James answered. The moment the words left his mouth, the bookstore disappeared replaced by the streets of of a small town.

The looks of surprise and shock displayed in all of the students faces ''Now all of you have one hundred fifty dollars in your pocket each. Use everything in your disposal to to survive, Remember you dont have to stay in this town, if you don't want to, however you will remain in this dimension until the class is over. ''

''None of you are video game characters, after all well, good luck.'' And with that he was gone leaving a bunch of high school student near a town where the people are known to kill people for the hell of keeping the illusion of a demon protecting the area.

End of introduction.

Please keep in mind that I am a terrible artist so I had to use these \

name:Mathew

Age :17

Skills: The eye of the observer. Being the social out cast of the school as well as the real world granted him the ability to read people to the precise moment. With a slight curve in your movements he knows exactly what you want to say. This is hindered by the fact that he hardly ever interacts with the rest of the people around him.

Strength:B: A; when reduced into berserk mode, Speed:C, Luck A-

Character view from the people around him: According to class C, Mathew is a very smart person tho incredibly wired. This is mainly because he never talks to people in class and if he does he hardly ever knows about the subjects.

Those that know Mathew from the outside say he has a very strict family. So strict that the one time he did go out with his friends they would not stop calling him every three minutes.

Name :Bianca

Age:15

Skill: Detectives eye. Being one of the class C's top students, she is able to pick up any number of things from a text. Even if a person were to try to hide it. This extends to the outside world as well as she's able to perceive the events that occur around her and deduce almost exactly the way the occurred.

Strength: C, Speed: B-, Luck C

Character view from the people around her: According to class C's male students, she's difficult to be around. Primarily being the way she treats guys, this became clear: when in the school's annual festival was being held. Her not taking into consideration the male students ideas, lead the class to hold a store.

The guys retaliated by attempting to give the store some humor rather the formal that it was originally intention.

She forced them to change, Every single guy left, knowing full well they would be loosing a great part of their grades. The day after she was forcefully removed, from being class representative, as well as being forced to apologise to her classmates. How this affected her is yet to be known as she has yet to interact with any student since then.

On her desk written in permanent marker; How do you know you're wrong. People willingly throw themselves into the fire just to get away from you.

Name David

Age: 19

Skill: 1: Faith gate calm ora

2: Mix Martial artist. Being one of class C's ex delinquents His intense training, made him one of the most experience in this field.

According to him, he forced himself to learn after failing protect a friend.

It's well known within the city that if he's on the prowl looking for you, you deserve it.

Character view from the people around him: From what those that know him outside of class C. He is a calm person that hardly ever raises his voice. Somehow just being around him gives you a feeling of peace, while many say that people are naturally attracted to him.

According Mathew who is his childhood friend, David is ruthless when he fights. His motto is all they need is a near death experience and they will grow up.

Name: Melisa

Age:15

Skill: Slingshot expert, its known as a varied ability, as she is quite known to apply this to all objects that can do similar effect such as bow and arrow.

Character view from the people around her: Not much is known about Melissa, as she hardly ever joins in class events. However those that know her say that she can't stand people who are double stranded.

She was the one that convinced the male students, to give Bianca a second chance. However she was also the one to warn Bianca of the incoming doom that would follow should she keep her current attitude.

Tho not known publicly she begged the council not to expel the male students and Bianca. For the event that happened. Seeing as this reflected poorly on the school.


End file.
